


Parsifal

by TearsOfAvalon



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfAvalon/pseuds/TearsOfAvalon
Kudos: 1





	Parsifal

Parsifal  
  
  
Stand sure-footed  
Reach out and  
Pierce the Veil  
Look within young one  
See your Vally is not empty  
Rather lush and verdant  
Untarnished by man  
  
Reach out and ask  
For the questions  
May not fill your cup  
They will overflow  
Drawing white flowers  
That guide your steps  
  
Embrace the second journey  
Gilded is the truth  
It is not your swansong  
But carry his with you  
As the sun sets on his youth  
  
Pierce the Valley  
With ice and snow  
Fire and stone  
Even when the sun sets  
You shrouded in mystery  
Know you left your mark  
Sure-footed here


End file.
